Dance To Bleed
by CrystalMoon23
Summary: 'The man makes my skin prickle with heat, anger and a murderous frustration, yet I can't help but be completely compelled by him. My mind fears him, yet my body is enthralled by his presence. I truly am a disturbed person to want this blue haired devil.'
1. Fate

**A/N: I can only imagine what you're thinking, Seriously Crystal, another story? You already have more than enough posted. And I totally agree with you, I do lol! But I really wanted to post this for myself, things have been very chaotic lately on this site and I had written this up last year, wrote a couple chapters but never got around to posting it. This was something I kept for me, but I was thinking about it today and I really wanted to share it with you guys. It's a short story, would probably be around 5 or six chapters but the story behind it, the struggle that I want to show in this, all about love, something that sometimes you can't escape. **

**Let me know what you think, I always love to hear your wonderful feedback. **

**Oh and here's a little question for you, which story would you like to see updated next? Or even if you want, send me an order you'd want to see them updated in, I think that would be a great help for me to help me get chapters out faster ^^ **

**Warnings: Rated T for swearing, nothing serious… Yet =D **

**By the way, the dance that was used as inspiration for this was from SYTYCD Canada danced by Tara Jean and Vincent contemporary routine - It doesn't hurt, please go and check it out, its truly beautiful.  
><strong>

Looking back on that day now I remember it down to the feeling that ran through my veins. The way my heart sped up to the exact moment I looked up towards the delicately crafted ceiling, my blessings being sent to my mother who resided in heaven and praising her for pushing me into all those horrid dance classes, because for the first time in my life I had found the inspiration to continue on with such boring art. The man that danced before me flew across the stage with enough grace that it seemed as if angels helped glide him to and fro, his long muscled legs allowed him to leap into the air well he used his lengthy, chiselled torso and strong arms to toss the beautiful woman across the stage where she landed pillow soft on the balls of her feet, with so much grace and beauty it almost pained me to watch. Oh how I envied that woman, who had the chance to dance with him. Her long flowing blond hair seemed to fan out like a golden curtain, causing a wonderful contrast to the man's bright sky blue locks, his own flowing out behind him like a trail of ocean following his every move, captivating me well his eyes held me hypnotized to him. Dazzling electric blue that sent shivers down my spine, oh what those eyes could do to me. Then again I'm pretty sure any living thing with a pulse would be held captive by those gems.

Now to give me credit at that moment well I sat there transfixed to this god like creature I was about sixteen, lost in life with what I wanted to do or be. My mother had just passed away no more than a year ago and previous to this I had never really had as much passion as one should to be a dancer, to be perfectly honest I despised it but I did it for my mom. I lived for her approval, for her to be proud and without a doubt I was a momma's boy. Course most people would think that after my mother's death this would drive me to continue on her dream for me, to remember that she saw this apparent talent that I had and to use it to the best of my ability but to be perfectly honest, without being able to hear or feel my mother's praise the concept of continuing on with this stupid act was pointless. I was a straight A student with averages in the high ninety's and could most likely succeed at anything in life, go to any university or college of my choice with enough grants coming out of my ass to pay for my children's children, so why continue something I hated to do whether my mom wanted me to or not? She was gone, her voice barely an echo in my mind that left me numb, prickling tears in my eyes whenever I thought of her warm brown eyes that mirrored mine, spewing out enough love to make children miles away feel loved. The answer to this is that damned blue haired Adonis that haunted my thoughts and sent chills to my very bone every day after that performance. My father had pushed me to go and ended up taking my closest female friend, Rukia to go see it. Both of us left the theatre transfixed, moved and chilled in the most beautiful way well one of us had been shown the light. I was not only going to jump head first back into dance but one day I would dance as beautiful as that man did, I would fly across the stage to the heavens and above and show my mother just how amazing I had become, but more importantly become so well known that even that god of a man couldn't ignore me.

Couldn't ignore me? Oh no that would be the last thing that blue haired bastard would have, which turns us to present time where I'm now twenty one years old and had just been sent out by my agent to different prestigious studios where I was to audition to see if I was good enough. I was down to my last one and every single one beforehand had told me yes. _Danza a sangrar, _this was my last place to audition and boy didn't they sound promising, the title alone had me intrigued but I was tired and grumpy from running around all day, though I was more than thrown awake after I met my instructor. Only then should I have listened to my gut that told me to run.

**XXX**

_Danza a sangrar, oh well doesn't that sound promising? Dance to bleed; well is that a question or a command? _

I couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at my own questions, my tired mind was beginning to overtake my body. Shiro had kept me up a good portion of the night with his own tossing and turning. He had his final exams and today was his first which was his practical where he was to create a three course meal, dessert as well. Shiro was taking culinary arts and was training to become a chef. Watching Shiro cook in a kitchen was like watching me dance on stage, all his moves were precise and flawless, his motions smooth and effortless and all in all he was art in its self. The thing was he would go on and on about how he wasn't nervous and how he knew he would ace it without blinking, but his sleeping body gave away his secrets well he tossed and turned all night leaving me to stare at the ceiling wondering what tomorrow would have in store for me. Of course little did I know it held me dragging my ass at the end of the day, I loved my boyfriend but his restless sleeps caused me more grief then it did him.

"Can I help you?"Blinking over towards a busty red head who sat behind a polished desk I quickly cleared my voice before I spoke.

"I'm here for my five o clock audition."I stated calmly as I glanced around the perky woman.

"Oh you must be Ichigo, well right through those doors you turn to your right and then to your left is where you can get changed. After that I'll come and get you and take you to where you're needed."With a quick nod I made my way through the double doors to my destination.

Over all the building was huge and definitely lived up to the adjective of the word _prestigious_. If I were to say it was large that would be an understatement because the damn place was huge. When that secretary told me down the hall then right and then left I guess she forgot to explain to me it'd be a ten minute adventure. Thank god the doors were labelled because I'd be screwed if not.

After quickly switching into my outfit I came out to find not one but two girls waiting for me. A small raven haired girl that once sat with me back in that dazzled theatre had also grew a passion that day for something she wanted to do. After that day Rukia had just like me dove into learning how to dance, what kept us apart was the fact that I had been at it since I knew how to walk where for Rukia it was all new to her but of course the tiny thing came out fighting and within no more than five years she's been able to become one of the best female dancers I know, still has lots to learn but then again so do I and I wouldn't care to dance with anyone but her, unless of course he was 6'3 had sky blue locks and a body that probably made plastic surgeons cry at its perfection.

"Right on time, well don't you look cute in your lil' blue dress." I smirked down at the beaming dancer, the bright lights seeming to lighten the deep blue in her eyes which brought out the hints of purple, making her eyes gleam beautifully as she stared up at me looking as if she was ready for battle.

"Of course I do, are you ready? You look tired."Waving her off quickly I took her hand in mine as we were led to our dance hall where we'd audition.

"Nothing to worry about, I'll perk up the moment my feet hit that dance floor, I always do."

For all of the schools I came alone to audition but this school asked for both partner and solo which in hindsight only made sense, after all a good dancer should be able to do both. Hearing this I immediately called up Rukia who had the same thing in mind. With this we chose to create a contemporary piece, our best work together. We practised our asses off and now that the day finally came I could probably do the damn dance in my sleep, I practiced so hard for this because this was not only for me but for Rukia too.

"Is Shiro meeting you after this, his exams ju-"Rukia's words became cut off as the double doors we were just about to enter were flung open to reveal a petite blond that was currently two seconds away from flinging herself onto the floor. Hysterical wasn't the right word for her, no I'd go with something more dramatic like, oh can I say suicidal?

"MY MOTHERS GOING TO KILL ME, I'LL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!"The pitiful blond screamed out making both Rukia and I jump back, our eyes wide as we watched her be led out by a much taller brunette male who also appeared to be upset but seemed to be able to hold his composure.

"Not my problem, maybe if you didn't dance like you had half a brain I would have wanted you here, but since you lack that ability, get the fuck out of my school before ya ruin the floor wax with your tears!"I couldn't help but let my mouth fall open, I wasn't sure whether to laugh or be appalled by the man's words to this poor girl, that and be fucking terrified that he was the one who was going to be critiquing us.

We had yet to see his face but his bellowing baritone voice seemed to fill up the entire hall way, making all three of us stand at attention well the other two dragged their sorry butts off the premises.

"Well have fun and by the way, he hates contemporary, just so you know." The busty red head informed before she scampered off to the safety of her polished desk.

_Lucky bitch, why don't you take my place and I'll sit on my fat ass and answer calls all day well you get out here and dance your ass off, ya that sounds like a great idea._

"Wait he doesn't like contemporary, what are we gonna do Ichigo?"Giving my head a quick shake to get out of my own clustered worries, I glanced down at Rukia to find her wringing her hands together as if she held a wet towel which she wished to dry.

"Were gonna go out there and dance our asses off and show this prick just what contemporaries all about." If I had ever wanted to eat my words more it was when we entered that room and I came face to face with the man who was soon to be judging us.

Both me and Rukia seemed to find ourselves rooted to the polished dance studio floor, our eyes must have been the size of saucers as we gazed towards the blue haired Adonis that had lit up my life five years ago and boy did he look even more heart stopping close up. Crystal blue eyes gazed back at me seeming to dance with amusement and it was as if he had yet to take notice of Rukia who stood at my side. Rukia was small but few men failed to take notice of the fiery pixie, though this man seemed transfixed with me. Maybe my ego was getting the better of me but at the moment I was failing to breathe, let alone do anything else.

I watched as those sparkling eyes traveled down my body and I felt my stomach roll as his gaze raked me over, taking in every detail it seemed which made my body heat unintentionally. Those blazing eyes left me hot in all the right yet wrong places. I watched with carful measure as the tip of his pen came into contact with full lips, slipping passed as they formed into a feral grin, his sharp canine catching the tip of the pen as he bit down.

"Kurosaki, son of the famous prima ballerina Misaki Kurosaki, funny I pictured ya different so this is quite the surprise."Oh did I forget to mention that my mother was a ballerina, part of the reason why she got me into dance, of course it was partly influenced because I loved to copy the dancing she did in her studio when I was young, trying to show off to my mom and it went from there.

"You know about my mom?"His laugh filled my chest with butterflies that seemed to rapture around noisily making me cringe with anxiety.

_He knows who I am._

"Of course I do, anyone who's anyone in dance knows who your mother is, now I'm curious to see if you inherited her talent."My heart seemed to leap into my throat at his question, becoming dry and sore, enabling me to speak.

"He's better."Rukia's words tore me from my fifteen second anxiety attack and brought me back to reality.

"Rukia!"I hissed out and once again we both listened to the stunning dancer chuckle out a deep, throaty laugh.

"Show me."I watched him slide over to place our music choice into the player and I felt Rukia pull me over. Quickly my eyes snapped to hers, the deep soothing blue that rained back at me left me taking a deep breath as I remembered what I came here to do.

"You okay?"Giving her a small nod I signalled the bluenette to play the music. We had chosen the slow song by Elisa called Dancing. It was a beautiful song and we both found it most fitting for our dance.

As the music began I found myself circling around Rukia who sat on the floor her body rigid as she rocked slowly, moving herself out so her arms stretched out to me I leaned in to spin her around, my head laid against her back and soon we found our bodies melded together as we rocked slowly well our arms became entangled together and I buried my head in her neck.

I could feel my heart banging against my ribs, aching to break free while I danced. I had dreamed about when the day would come that I would see this man again, the man that had influenced me to dance again, who was able to show me the beauty of it. This man was here and I had no time to prepare and I was without a doubt terrified.

I ran towards Rukia while watching her body go ridged and fall to the floor as I leaped into the air, my legs splitting apart as I kicked out. I could feel my loose button up which I had lazily buttoned only two times flutter against my warm skin, the cool breeze making me become aware of just how nervous I really was. I could hear a small gasp from someone behind us and as I spun to catch my partner behind me, I caught a glimpse of white in the corner of my eye clad in all black, Shiro was here to watch me.

Well I fought with Rukia to gain her back into my arms I gazed up as she kicked out and I could feel her body shake from fear, fear that she would never get another chance like this again and that it was up to this dance to get us a chance of a life time, she needed this more than me but I wanted this with every fibre of my being, I wanted him to see me shine that satisfaction alone made me smile.

A three minute dance had us panting to catch our breath, our bodies shook with adrenalin and those three minutes felt like thirty. As we came over to stand back in front of the bluenette we took notice that two more people stood by his side. One short raven haired male whose emerald eyes seemed to sparkle even though his expression showed complete and udder boredom, his eyes showed that he was at least intrigued by our dance. The other man freaked me out, his eyes sat almost closed though his expression held nothing but a large grin, yet for some reason I found I had no idea whether I should take that as a bad thing or a good thing.

"I'll dance my solo first."I mumbled but was quickly cut off just as fast as I began.

"No need I already say yes, but only to you, the girl can go."

"What?"I always had this problem as I grew up where I spoke before I thought, not the greatest trait to have, especially in times like this.

"I said you stay she goes, she's too short and lacks in areas and I'm here to teach not baby sit."

"If she goes I go, were a package deal so thanks but no thanks."I quickly snatched Rukia's wrist as i tried to fathom his words. We began to leave and I glanced up to see Shiro grinning from ear to ear.

"Ichigo are you crazy, you don't mean that take it back!"Rukia shouted out I dragged her towards my boyfriend.

"Oh but I do you see I got about fifteen other schools who are dying to have me, and you as a matter a fact, were partners Rukia and we decided we stuck together and if this asshole can't see your talent well to fuckin' bad for him."

"Oi drama boy, never said the midget had no talent I just said she was lacking, five years of training and she dances like that I admit I'm impressed, you two together actually made me enjoy contemporary but like I said i'm-"

"Not here to baby sit and like_ I_said we have about fifteen other places that agree she doesn't need babysitting so your loss asshole."I couldn't believe it, the man I had believed danced with angels just proved me the complete opposite. He made a contract with the devil, no it wasn't angels that carried him across that stage so gracefully it was his satanic wings.

_What a fucking prick!_

"Your loss."His husky voice sent shivers down my spine as I reached out for Shiro's hand and I turned around to take one last glimpse of my idol.

Sky blue hair that once ran down his back now sat in styled spikes, few bangs falling down to his eyes. The same electric blue that held me riveted as he danced across the stage. His plump lips that were currently formed into the cockiest smile I had ever seen next to Shiro's had me shaking with anger, the bastard was mocking me.

"No only yours."With those three words I slammed through the large double doors to my freedom, away from childhood idols, away from heart thumping dance moves and most of all away from dangerous infatuations that had my body heating to unhealthy temperatures.

_That smiles dangerous and he's an asshole, if he thinks I'm leaving Rukia he has another thing coming. _

**XXX  
><strong>  
>My father always told me that things happened for a reason and as I've grown up I've found myself to agree with him more and more. When I first met Shiro it was like an angel had shone down and gave me my saviour. At that time I was seeing a guy named Renji, we had been friends before we started dating and dating was pretty much ruining what friendship we had left. One day we decided to take a little road trip, from the moment we got into the car to the moment we got the flat tire we fought. Most of our fighting was about stupid things but none the less we fought which usually ended up with fists and any body will tell you, that's just not a healthy relationship.<p>

On this little adventure though was when I met Shiro. He was driving along the same road when he spotted me, it was dark out by this time and we had our four ways on but we were in the middle of nowhere and cell phone service was non existent for where we were. By that time Renji had begun a journey to find help, luck arrived shortly after he left. It turned out Shiro had chosen to take this dinner he was to cater on one condition, that he got paid triple time for his time and gas money that got wasted hauling out to this place. Of course his work at the time, being as short staffed as they were, begrudgingly agreed and he ended up with not only a nice fat pay check but a towing fee and a date as well. The point to this is if Shiro would have never taken that job that day and if I hadn't agreed to Renji's stupid idea we wouldn't have ever met knowing our stupid luck. We later found out that we actually lived in the same building we just never noticed each other because of how the buildings built and our work schedules, as stupid as that is it's still amazing and I believe its fate.

So here I believe that sometimes fate does things and does it for a reason, why this though I'm still trying to figure out. Because as I'm stuck waiting for my late boyfriend at the coffee shop outside our apartment I'm going over my options of studios, teachers and of course opportunities. It has been a week since the whole _Danza _fiasco and from everybody's point of view I seem to be taking it well, when really inside I'm a tumbling mess, cursing and ranting while I mentally went on a killing spree looking for anything that slightly resembled the color blue, in fact the moment I got home and spotted that we had blueberries in our fridge i threw them in the garbage, that's how ridiculously pissed off I was about this guy.

How is it possible that one man, that you had only met once, spoken to less then five sentences and yet this person can get you more railed up then your own boyfriend? Isn't that a little twisted in some way, that that one insignificant person has some way wormed there way into your mind through that ten minute meeting and has managed to make you obsess? Personally I think It's beginning to become psychotic because it's ridiculous and the worst part of it all was that he liked me, he really liked me which for some reason makes me resent Rukia, because if it wasn't for her I'd be able to go to that school and swoon over my bluenette idol, who I want to stab with a French knife. See psychotic right?

"If this goes on any longer I'm going to have to grab a fucking sedative from my dad just to calm down."I mumbled to myself as I began to scribble over my _crappy _list of schools that I had already trashed with a big _no way in hell am I going there._

"If you apply any more pressure to that page I think the tables gonna snap there strawberry." I don't think my head has ever snapped up so fast in my life, in fact I'll probably not only have to go to my dad for sedatives to keep my demons at bay, but I'll probably need to get checked out for whiplash.

"You." I murmured as I gazed into cyan eyes and I found my body heating all over again.

_Maybe a fucking hormone controller too because mine are off the fucking chart!_

"The names Grimmjow Jagerjaques not you, shouldn't you at least do some research on your schools before you go and apply or audition?"

"I know who you are, when you start referring to me as Ichigo then maybe and only maybe will I think about calling you by your name, blueberry."I hissed out between gritted teeth and I watched his grin grow before he took a seat across from me. I listened to the throaty chuckle that I had begun to enjoy and I had only heard it about three times.

"If you were a cat I think your hair would be on end, claws would be out and you'd be hissing at me, calm down I'm not gonna bite."

"Ya well I might."

"I can't imagine I'd mind that too much, in fact I'd quite enjoy it."That smile was sadistic, troublesome, wait a minute wasn't he supposed to be my teacher?

_You told him to go to hell remember Ichigo so technically he isn't going to be teaching you shit._

I could feel a warm blush spread across the bridge of my nose, lighting up my tan complexion and turning that feral smile into a grin that threatened to eat his face. Well it was now known that he liked men, or at least enjoyed toying with them.

"Just leave, why are you even sitting here? I don't want you to be here when my boyfriend gets here so get lost."I spat out as I quickly brought my coffee cup to my lips, making sure to avert my eyes out the large window the stood behind Grimmjow.

"And whys that? Does he feel threatened by me, is there something he should be worried about _I-chi-go?"_The way he punctuated my name sent small butterflies swooping around my stomach in all there glory. Watching those dazzling gems I found they seemed to reflect different shades of blue, today they coloured a cool aquamarine that was absolutely heart stopping.

_Dangerous_, that's the word that best describes him. Of course its human nature to run away from what scares you, your mind screams for you to run well sometimes your body doesn't want to agree with those warning signs. With every fibre of my being I struggled to understand why for once my body would not listen to my mind telling it what to do.

"The only thing my boyfriend has to worry about is making it here on time for once, get over your self you may be an amazing dancer but your a bastard of a human being that I have no interest in!"The cool wind that rushed in from the now opened doors flew past both of us and I watched as a sense of victory flashed through his eyes making me furrow my brows in confusion.

"Glad you took notice-"

"Ichi!"Both Grimmjow and I glanced over to see Shiro standing beside our table with a smile that had my heart doing jumping jacks, always that damn smile got to me. Very seldom did he truly smile, usually it was more of a grin or smirk that in some ways reminded me of Grimmjow, the only difference was I enjoyed seeing Shiro's smirk where Grimmjow's just pissed me off.

"Shiro you're late!" I tried to make my tone threatening but it came out more of a whine, all my heat was gone the moment the bastard smiled at me.

"I know but chef wanted me ta-"His words seemed to fad away as he took notice of Grimmjow, causing a silvery brow to cock in question while his eyes freely roamed over the dancers form.

"Ya were the prick that said no to Rukia right?"Shiro was never one to beat around the bush and he knew how much this man bothered me only, because he had to listen to my incessant bitching about him for the past week, must have been getting to him.

"And you must be the tardy boyfriend, yeah?" I watched Grimmjow reach out his hand, sarcastic grin in place as he shook my now agitated boyfriend's hand.

"He was just-"

"I was just leaving, enjoy your coffee."Now standing at his full height I found myself restraining to look at him, to get caught up in admiring the beauty of the bluenette would not be missed by Shiro, so I did my best to avoid eye contact at all costs and pretend to ignore him.

"Talk to you later, _Ichi._" I felt my back stiffen as he spoke my nickname, his voice low well he whispered it into my ear. Goosebumps appeared across my neck well blood rushed to my face and before I could even get my hand out to shove him away he was gone, walking away with the most victorious grin I had ever seen.

"What the fuck was that?"Shiro questioned, golden eyes burning with anger while he watched the cocky bluenette leave the homey coffee shop.

"Nothing just forget it, he's a fucking asshole just like you said."

"No I called him a prick, you're the one who keeps findin' new words ta label him with."Shaking my head I quickly reached out for his hand, allowing the coolness of his skin to settle my nerves.

Leaning into him I brought up my hand to snake up the back of his neck, relishing in the cool feeling before I tangled long fingers into silver locks. His lips felt cool and slightly chapped from the harsh winter that we were currently being hit with. All my senses lit up at the comforting feel that his lips presented to me, cooling off my heated mood and allowing me to enjoy just him.

"Mmm Ichi." Shiro's voice played through my head and I let out a small shiver at the memory of the sadistic baritone that whispered in my ear, smooth like thick honey that sunk into me, filling up every corner of my mind.

"You were late." I wanted to blame Shiro's tardiness for getting stuck with that bastard, if he had made it on time I wouldn't have had to speak to him, he would have just ignored me. Though this lifted up the question as to why he didn't ignore me in the first place, had I peaked his curiosity when I told him off?

"I'm always late."Shiro murmured against my lips before giving me one more quick peck and taking his seat across from me.

I found myself letting out a deep sigh as I leaned back into my wooden chair and making the legs tilt back well I balanced myself. I always hated it when Shiro said stuff like that, instead of apologizing or hearing that I was upset he pushed it aside with a comment like he had just done. Almost as if to say, you know I'm like this so why are you bothering to get upset? When really the fact is that it gets old after a while, especially when he lacks the decency to call and tell me.

"So I have somethin' I need to tell ya." Pulling me out from my own thoughts I let down my chair so I could focus on him. Golden eyes simmered in excitement that I couldn't place and I found it making my stomach jump and turn, I hated surprises.

"What's that?"

"The head chef and owner of the school sat down and decided tha' I was the best for the job and came to me to offer the chance to travel aboard to France for a year or two."I watched Shiro's worry filter across his face, his large grin seemed to tremble slightly as he waited for my response.

"Oh my god Shiro that's amazing, congratulations! "I beamed out as I reached for his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze, while I allowed my usual furrowed brows to relax to give him a warm smile.

"Thank you Ichi, I love you." He whispered with a soft kiss and I felt my heart beat against my chest.

I didn't want him to leave, I needed him here! Shiro was like my stepping stone, he had helped me through so much and wasn't only my boyfriend but was my best friend as well and now I was loosing both. I could never tell him no, I knew this was his dream and who would I be to tell him no? Two years of love felt completely wasted, two years together and now two years apart, we would never work again. I was too needy, too visual when I loved you. I needed you here to touch, to see and to hear if I wanted to be with you and have you, space reminded me too much of loosing my mother and made me hurt. I remember last year I had been so angry with Shiro that I had called a break, with in a week I was calling him and telling him I missed him. Shiro told me I was too dependant and needed to grow, I didn't see it as that though. It's not that I needed a man or even a relationship to live or be happy, it was just when I had you and loved you I hated to be without you, I wanted to consume you. That's with most people isn't it? When you love someone you would rather be with them then without right?

"You're scared."Shiro called out to me as I exited our bedroom. I had let him go on and on about all his plans well we walked home, allowed all the excitement to poor out of him and pool into me as anxiety.

"I'll miss you."

"I'd hope so! I mean we haven't been together two years for nothin'."

"Don't joke Shiro, I will." I listened to him snicker as I came to join him on the couch. I felt my eyebrows furrow in frustration as I watched him lean into me to place a kiss on my brow.

"Don't be so uptight, I'll be back and I promise to call ya every day."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, you'll be to busy to worry about me."

"But I will either way." Lacing my fingers into his hair I toyed with the silvery spikes that mirrored my own, glancing up to see golden eyes watching me in curiosity.

"I'm not a baby Shiro I can take care of myself, I'm more then capable."

"But you'll still miss me so I worry."

"Oh get over yourself, idiot."

It was my turn to joke as we lay together, tangled in each others arms and legs. Shiro was to be leaving in a week, the sudden rush was because he needed to adapt to the life style as well as try to make it for the new semester. I would miss a lot of things about him, but what I would miss the most would be times like this, where I felt the safest.

"Ichi your phone's goin' off."He murmured into my ear before fishing into my jeans to fetch out the vibrating device.

"Hello?"I asked after glancing at the unknown number who was calling.

"Hey there strawberry how was your coffee?"The deep laughter that filtered through the phone had me stiffening, why was he calling me?

"Why are you calling me? Student applications shouldn't be used for stalking purposes." I hissed out and once again listened to him laugh, only this time it was more of a snort then a chuckle.

"Get over yourself berry, just calling to let you know I'm gonna be taking the midget as well as you so I expect ya down here tomorrow one o clock sharp to fill out forms."My eyes widened immensely before I pulled away from my boyfriend.

"What do you mean your taking her?"

"Are you dumb? What I just said, be here tomorrow at one."Before I had a chance to complain, bitch or even say no for that matter he had hung up on me, leaving me stunned.

"What's wrong?" Turning to Shiro to speak I felt my phone buzz once again and I flipped it open to view a text message, this time it was Rukia.

_Pick me up at 12:30 and we'll go together, Danza a sangrar here we come and it's all thanks to you! Thank you a billion, if it wasn't for you saying no he would have never called me and picked me! _

"The definition of fate, the element of chance in the affairs of life; the unforeseen and unestimated conditions considered as a force shaping events; fortune; opposing circumstances against which it is useless to struggle; as, fate was, or the fates were, against him."I mumbled to myself as I sat on the couch, Shiro had gone to bed long ago while I still sat up unable to settle my mind. It seemed as if the chips were falling where they may and I couldn't do anything to stop them. Fate, as if it was dragging me along for the ride and now it's given me a chance to run.

"Intuition, a direct perception of truth, fact, etc. Independent of any reasoning process; immediate apprehension."It seemed the apprehension was holding me back, my gut was telling me to run, that this guy meant trouble and that life would be better off staying away but I couldn't just think about me, if I didn't go then he would most definitely kick out Rukia and I couldn't allow that.

_Than why the fuck are you sitting out here reading out quotes and meanings from the dictionary? It's already set, so just go to bed! _

My mind seemed to scream out at me, berating me for being so stupid and over thinking everything. The worst part of all this was that I was going to have to deal with that bastard everyday. Though deep down, very deep I felt a small excitement at the idea of having him teach me dance, maybe even the idea of being able to dance with him as well.

_This isn't about having an asshole for a teacher, he's an amazing dancer that I've dreamed to work with for years now, Shiro's leaving me to go and grow, maybe its time I do the same and just hope for the best._


	2. Obsession

**A/N: Heres the second chapter guys~ I hope you like it so far ^^ **

**Warnings: None **

**Please review!**

When I was growing up all of my parent's friends would complement me on either one of two things, my good looks or my dancing. I always fought to make them see my intelligence and when I would complain about this to my mom she would just smile and laugh, saying that I didn't have to push them to see my intelligence and that it shone through no matter what. This of course made me extremely pleased that my mother saw more to me then just a great dancer, that she saw other qualities that I possessed that were wonderful as well. Though this left me wondering, out of all the great things she could shape me to be, whether it be a chef, scientist or artist why a dancer? Was it because she was one herself and wanted me to follow in her foot steps or was it because it was what I did best? Personally I wished she would have chosen scientist, at least then I wouldn't have to deal with this cocky bastard breathing down my neck twenty four seven, oh fuck how I despised him.

It had been one month since I joined the school _Danza a sangrar, _one month that I've spent being harassed, molested and bitched at by my cyan eyed teacher. He was without a doubt a demon in disguise, I mean how else would you explain his heart stopping good looks, flawless dancing and of course incredible body. Not that I had seen all of it but I had been witness to enough and of course it left each and every girl panting and spreading there legs asking him for his babies, excluding Rukia of course who at least had her wits about her.

"Break's already been on for ten minutes berry and here you are staring off into space like an idiot."Doing my best to ignore the annoying bluenette I glanced over to the clock to find break well in effect.

"Not hungry, leave me alone."I mumbled well I stretched out my legs.

"If you don't eat you'll get cranky and that's the last thing I want to deal with now go."

"Maybe you should take a pointer from your own words and go eat only you'd need at least a buffet to fix your bitchy attitude."

"Is that so?"I felt his strong hands slide up my back as I lay against my leg, stretching out my muscles and making me shudder.

"Usually when I'm bitchy I have sex, always puts me in a better mood and seeing as how you're so concerned about my mood maybe you could help me out?"I felt his chest press into my back, his hands making there way up the sides of my shirt.

"What do you say?"Quickly shoving him off of me I made my way towards my tote that kept my towel and water bottle.

"I say you've been bitchy since the day I met you, so I'd say you've been lacking sex for over a month now huh? You want a quick fuck which I do recommend, then go seek out one of the many female students who would be more then willing to lie down for you and spread 'em and leave me the fuck alone."His laughter seemed to fill up the large room and I chose to roll my eyes before I took a long swig of water.

"Sorry to say I don't do pussy so that brings me back to you."Glancing over at him I let a smirk grace my face before I picked up my bag.

"Sorry to say I don't do fowl mouthed, cocky bastards, to bad for you."With that I walked out, my own smile in threat of eating away at my face, there was nothing I enjoyed more then catching him off guard.

**XXX**

"You really need to stop harassing your students Grimmjow, if you don't your going to get sued."Ulquirroa rambled on once again for what must have been the tenth time that week.

"I don't harass my students, only one and he would never sue, it'd be too much of a blow to his ego to stoop that low so drop it."I replied for the tenth time that week after giving my driver's door a good slam.

"Besides I know he wants me, he's just getting out of a relationship so it's hard."I explained to my two friends as we entered the new bar called _Promiscuous._ It was known for its attractive employees and apparently not one person in this bar was on the dingy side in the looks department, which intrigued me to no end. Ulquiorra called me shallow for my wanting to check it out, I told him to shut up and get laid.

"You sure it's not because he's completely revolted by you?"

I chose to ignore my friend in order to keep my sanity and decided to check out our new surroundings instead. Wall to wall was covered in plush a deep blue color, the lights were low and shone a deep purple which gave the walls an iridescent look. Silver surrounded the bars well blue lights lit up and reflected off the funky chairs and stools, an intricate black, Victorian design surrounded the bottom of the bar table, taking the entire length and coming out brightly against the blue lighting of it. At the back of the main bar sat a black design similar to the one that decorated the bar table only this one came out surrounding an elegant P, which I'm assuming stood for the logo of the new bar. What stood out most was the fact that the place was packed, it took us at least ten minutes to get to the front of the bar and a seat, that and every person I passed looked like they had just walked out of a magazine ad.

"Well this is quaint."Gin chuckled softly as he viewed the bar, making me laugh along with him.

"I don't think quaint is the right word for this place Gin, more like whorish."

Looking around the bar I found the music they played was with out a doubt the top hits of the month and year, making every person in the bar dance there asses off, grinding up against each other shamelessly. I say shamelessly because the grinding was less of dancing but more of fucking on the dance floor. In fact I don't think there was one girl there that had a dress that went below her middle thigh.

"Sorry for the wait boys, what can I get for ya?"A cheerful blonde that couldn't have been more then twenty popped out and I had to cock a brow at her. I'm assuming what was supposed to be her uniform was nothing more then a fitted black vest and a black mini skirt.

_Oh how classy. _

"Boys?"I hissed over to Gin whose grin grew bigger on his face and I listened to Ulquiorra snort. All three of us were thirty flat on and she was calling us boys? It sort of creped me out, that and she wore enough makeup to create a fucking pallet of her own.

"One scotch, beer and a screwdriver please."Ulquiorra spoke out first until Gin added three liquid cocaine shots; apparently he had had a rough day.

"You got that order Ichigo?"

"One scotch, beer, screwdriver and three liquid cocaine shots, got it!"The low baritone had that called out had me whipping my head to see him and sure enough there he stood, completely oblivious to who he was going to be serving.

I let my eyes travel over the dangerously tight black jeans that hung low on his hips and making his butt look phenomenal. Silver chains decorated his jeans and my eyes traveled up his lengthy torso, taking in the tight white tee he wore as well as the black vest. Everything on him was tight, making his lithe, muscled form look mouth watering and I think my heart stopped when he bent over for the one beer.

"Fuckin' hell."I groaned out as I covered my mouth with my hand.

I couldn't stop watching as he danced around to the music, letting his hips sway well he mixed drinks. I could hear him singing along to the music as well and I watched as he flipped the mixer in the air and caught it by his back, making all the girls swoon before he poured the red liquid into the glass and handing it to his customer, small grin in place as he did so. Apparently he enjoyed making the girl swoon, was he bisexual? I had never really thought about it, which would give me twice the competition.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise?"Gin spoke up loudly and I caught Ichigo's back stiffen before he turned around to view his newest customers. Maple brown eyes widened as they viewed me and only me, call me egotistical but I knew I was the only person he saw when he looked over at us.

"Nice to see that even out of school you dance."Gin continued but it seemed that Ichigo didn't even hear him as he came over and placed each drink in front of us perfectly along with a shot each.

"How did you know who took what exactly when I ordered it all for us?"Ulquiorra asked intrigued and I felt my body temperature go down slowly when his eyes left mine.

"Yes I do dance even when I'm not in school and I knew because I'm just that good."This made both Gin and Ulquiorra snicker before taking back there shots.

"What are you doing here, aren't you a little old for this place?"Both men began to choke on there shots at his question and it was my turn to laugh deeply.

"Only thirty years old kid and were all the same age so if your trying to take a dig at me your doin' it to all of us."

"Nope only you, I like them so they can come whenever they please you on the other hand can get out."

"Do you really think that's wise to be saying shit like this to the person who can or can not make your life a living hell berry?"I questioned with a cocked brow and for the second time that day I watched him grin at me.

_God dammit that grin is sexy, so are those legs, and that ass and th-_

"You already make my life a living hell so it can't get any worse."My mind fizzled a little as he walked away to help other customers.

"See, he's revolted."Ulquiorra stated as he began on his drink and I shot him a heated glare, which was only a waste of time because the bastard did nothing more then wave me off.

For the rest of the night my eyes were glued to him, from the time we entered to closing of the bar and by closing time I was pretty hammered. This of course made it quite interesting for my friends who I told I'd meet at the car after I took a massive piss. Instead of heading to the washroom though I headed for the back where I knew Ichigo would be.

I was without a doubt completely compelled by him. His every move I followed, every word I listened to and most of all I got no higher or greater pleasure then when all of his attention was on me. It was like an incredible high that I got off on to get this guy flustered or annoyed, as long as it was caused by me I was happy. I was like a damn school boy who picked on the kid he liked to get there attention, the only thing was I already had Ichigo's attention but refused to let it go, ergo why I would have to be deaf, dumb and blind before I gave up on hassling him. I knew I was his teacher, maybe even supposed to be like a mentor but I refused to allow that to happen, I wanted him, needed him and I would have him one way or another. The first day I saw him dance I became obsessed with him, with his lines, expressions and most of all his emotion that his eyes gave out. Those eyes told a story, they held me captured till he was the one to break the spell, it was magic.

"I'll see you on Friday Liz."I listened to him call out to one of his coworkers as he left. The low thumping of his shoes seemed to echo through my groggy mind and I found it hard to train my vision on one thing.

_Crap lets hope I don't see two of him, even though that would be a pretty sexy sight._

"Mr. Jagerjaques?"He questioned dumbly and my eyes snapped to his, syrupy brown eyes that looked confused as to why I was there. I let a slow grin spread across my face and I caught a hint of his nervousness as I did so. I could only imagine how I looked, feral with my oddly sharp canines, hungry with my dark blue eyes, craving for the one thing I wanted so badly.

"It's funny to see you out side of school like this, sometimes I feel as if you avoid me at all costs."Ichigo backed up as I came closer till his back met with the wall.

"Your insane and drunk, that I know for a fact seeing as how I was your bartender, so do yourself a favor and go sleep it off Mr. Jagerjaques."I felt my heart sink low when he called me by my last name, I hated that. The only student who did so, even Rukia who I had shut out on her first audition called me Grimmjow. God how I wanted him to call me by my name, over a month and not once has he called me Grimmjow, such a stupid thing.

"Why don't you call me Grimmjow?"I asked as I brought both my hands up to pin him, the last thing I wanted was for him to leave.

"Because I don't want to, is that all you wanted to know, can I leave now?"Quickly I grabbed his arm and pulled him back and against me. I relished in the small shiver that ran up through him when I pressed into him.

"No I'm not done and that's a shitty answer."I mumbled as I ran my hand down to his butt, keeping my other tightly wound around his wrist.

"It's a stupid question and I'm only going to tell you this once, let me go."He growled and I laughed out loud before I glanced down see his eyes shimmering with murderous intent and a hint of embarrassment. A delicious blush warmed his face and I let out a deep growl of my own before I squeezed his firm ass, making him yelp in surprise.

"S-stop, you're drunk G-Grimmjow….Stop."Brown eyes became flustered as he spoke my name, quickly averting his gaze and I couldn't help myself, I had to kiss him.

Letting go of his wrist I brought my hand up to his head to lace through silky orange locks, directing his lips to my own and I felt him gasp when our lips met. It was as if fireworks exploded before my eyes, fire lit my skin well my heart pounded in my chest. His lips felt like velvet and tasted like cinnamon hearts and I couldn't keep in the low groan that escaped my lips, bagging for more. Never had I ever wanted someone or something so badly.

The fun quickly ended though when a fierce bite was delivered to my lip making me jump back before I got a fist delivered to my face making me black out. Course later I would look back on this and wonder why the fuck Gin and Ulquiorra had let my drunken ass head off to the washroom alone, I could give Gin a little credit because he was pretty drunk too but Ulquirroa would most definitely be getting the blame for this one.

**XXX**

Having to drag my drunken dance teacher up a flight of stares to my apartment, not the number one most amazing moments on my list of things I've accomplished in my life, but all the same it is impressive to say the least considering his fat ass dead weight.

After I knocked him in the face for kissing me he ended up passing out cold which left me running out to try and find my other teachers but sadly they were nowhere to be found which left me trying drag his ass to my car and hall him to my place. I had yet to really comprehend what had happened, I mean to give him credit he was drunk and even though people say the truth comes out in that state I refuse to believe that at the moment because if that's true than that opens up a big pile of crap that I just can't deal with, he's not good for me.

"Fuck you weigh a ton, lay off the nacho's okay tubby?"It was almost a joke to be calling him fat, I mean all the weight that was on his body was pure muscle, pure one hundred percent chiseled ab's.

Giving my head a firm shake to clear my mind I managed to hall him through my apartment door, into my living room where I accomplished the task of shoving him onto my couch. This will be one of those days that I look back on and wonder how the fuck I managed to do that. Now it left me the task of waking him up, because there was no way in fuck he was staying here, I'd wake him up, give his drunken ass coffee and then get his address and drive him home and that would be that.

"Mr. Jagerjaques wake up."I commanded as I shook him gently by his fore arm and got nothing more then a grumble. Rolling my eyes I shook him harder and called him louder, almost laughing at the sight of his limp head rolling to and fro along the neck of the couch.

"GRIMMJOW!"I called out and I watched his eyes shoot open before he jumped up making me fall back and onto my ass in surprise.

"Ouch, what the fuck kind of reaction is that?"I shouted out and I glanced up to see confused, glassy blue eyes become focused on me, his tall frame wobbling until he sat back onto the couch.

"How did I get here?"He murmured into his hands well he scrubbed his face until he hit his sore eye and winced which I did along with him.

"I carried you here now tell me where you live so I can take you home."I announced, going into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water instead of coffee. At least that would calm his stomach.

"You carried me?"He questioned in full on shock and I just waved him off.

"Sort of, more like I dragged you on my back and you weight a fucking ton."This made him laugh out as I handed him his water bottle along with three Advil that he took with thanks.

Stepping back I watched him swallow the pills as well as down half the bottle before falling back onto the couch, his left arm falling over his eyes and I watched his chest rise and fall. His green button up clung to his chest like a second skin and I felt my fingers twitch to touch the smooth tan skin that peeked out the top of his shirt, the three top buttons left undone to reveal his warm colored skin but I quickly balled my hand into fists to stop myself.

"I'm sorry."I felt my heart skip when our eyes locked, I really wanted to hate him. He was annoying, rude, obnoxious and crude. He dazzled me when he danced, his body left me heated, his eyes left me speechless well his voice left my mind humming in pleasure. The man that had given me every reason to run towards him now gave me every reason to run away. I didn't want these feelings, not so soon after Shiro's left. I still loved him but now I was left being pulled towards this demon and I had no clue what to do. Infatuation had never felt so complicated.

"It's okay we all make mistakes."

"Kissing you wasn't exactly the mistake though I just wish I had done it sober."My face heated the way it always did when I received a sexual, crude or intimate remark from him.

"Where do you live, I need to take you home."Quickly I averted my eyes only to be snatched and pulled on top of him, making my breath hitch and my heart pick up to dangerous speed.

"W-Wha-"

"Why do you always do that? I know you like me so why, is it because you just broke up with your boyfriend or is it something else?"I looked into deep blue eyes and I felt as if I was drowning before I gave my head a good shake to clear it.

"I don't have feelings for you so get over yourself okay?"I scoffed at him and went to get up only to be held down by him, his ocean like eyes pulling me back.

"Don't sit there and look at me the way you do and then spout that shit! If you want me just say it, at least own up to your feelings for fuck sakes, you think I have a foul mouth and shitty personality then stop looking at me like that, your eyes tell me everything!"

"I can't!"I shouted out, my hands clenched at my sides well I glared at him.

"From the first time I ever saw you I was enchanted by you but I built this ideal fantasy like any stupid sixteen year old kid would, you inspired me and made me want not only to dance again but I wanted you as well and when I ended up meeting you, seeing and hearing what you were really like I was disappointed, more or less felt stupid to think that you were ever as perfect as I imagined you to be."Blue brows furrowed in thought as I spoke out and I felt like my face was on fire, I couldn't believe I was admitting this to him, but I seemed to be thinking and feeling a lot of stupid things lately, might as well add to the doing list too.

"Every fiber of my being tells me to run from you, that your dangerous and bad news, that if I were to fall that all of my structure and balance would come crashing down and I don't know if I want that, not to mention were probably vile for each other, it cant be good!"Grimmjow stared at me with such serious eyes I felt almost uncomfortable, I didn't like that look.

"If you don't let yourself fall then I'll make you fall, your right I'm all those things and more and I know for a fact that there's nothing more that you'd love to do then take that plunge. I inspire you, you fascinate me and I just have to have you."My body felt like it would melt at any moment, my frantic heart seemed to be on its way up my throat and I had to keep my mouth closed to keep it down.

"Something you don't know about me Ichigo is I love a chase, of course I love the catch even more."Warm hands made there way up my sides, chest and neck making me inhale sharply. I watched him lean into my and I found my eyes fluttering closed, feeling his lips ghost over my ear, letting out a small snicker before he whispered to me.

"Just don't make it too easy for me okay Ichi?"I must have lit up like the fourth of July because he just would not stop laughing.

"That's it get the fuck out of my house before I kill you, you fat bastard! Next time I'm just leaving you there!"

After about ten minutes of bickering, fighting and yelling I had him out of my house with a cab on the way. As I climbed into bed that night I found myself staring at the ceiling, trying to forget about how good his lips felt against mine. It hadn't been the yummiest kiss thanks to the alcohol that drenched his breath but the feelings that sparked up and ran through me was able to block out that small detail. The feeling was foreign to me. I had never once felt that from a kiss. Just one kiss and I was lost, falling down a rabbit hole unable to stop myself until I was to come crashing head first into the hardwood floor. The one thing I had tried to avoid had happened and now I was lost to let it happen, I wasn't stupid I knew myself better than anyone and I knew most of all that this guy had me hooked, he had me hooked back in that small theater for god sakes. Only now I know how dangerous he can be and how amazing a kisser he was and he was drunk then.

"Fuck I'm so screwed."


End file.
